


Chance Meetings

by C_C



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_C/pseuds/C_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Setting kidfic AU, where Gibbs and Tony meet dropping their kids off at computer camp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> http://us.cdn281.fansshare.com/photos/markharmon/mark-mark-harmon-648054412.jpg  
> http://followpics.net/michael-weatherly/  
> I was given these links and the phrase computer camp by a friend and asked to write something, so here we are.

Tim couldn’t really remember a time before he lived with Tony anymore. Though he does remember insisting that he couldn’t ever call Tony “Dad” because he already had a dad. There are pictures of his mother and father and he can sometimes recall a soft conversation about being a big brother some day.

Above all though he remembers that his real parents were gone and that was how he ended up in Tony’s care. So when Tony tries to drop him off at computer camp he clings more than he might have when he was truly young.

Tony grins and drops to one knee, “What’s wrong buddy?”

“You’re going to leave me here,” Tim’s voice wobbles slightly.

“You’re going to hang out here for a week getting too little sleep, too much sugar, and a whole bunch of knowledge about computers that I’m just no good at. I’ll be across town at our apartment. You can call me anytime. If I’m at work I’ll get back to you when I can just like any other day. You’re going to have a blast Tim.”

“What if you don’t come back?”

Tony laughs but not unkindly, “I will come back.”

Only the thin veil of peer pressure (in the form of the other dozen kids around the room) keeps Tim in check. “You are pretty bad with computers…”

“Watch it there. Next summer it could be riding lessons,” Tony warns banking on Tim’s dislike of horses.

When Tim turns toward the counselor who is watching over the drop offs with an amused air he’s almost bowled over by a girl with pigtails running past him from the open arms of a man in uniform.

§

Abby is itching to get into the dorms and see for herself what a real college is like but her father is a Marine and she learned a long time ago how important good byes are. It doesn’t stop her from bouncing but it does leave her rooted to the spot as he reminds her of the rules. When he’s said his piece he drops to one knee and opens his arms expectantly. She doesn’t hesitate to throw her arms around his neck. “Love you Daddy.”

“Love you too Abbs.”

She straightens from the hug but her father’s arms stay around her. “Are you going to miss me?”

“You know it.”

“Don’t forget to call Grandpa on Wednesday, it’s our turn.”

“I promise. Have fun,” He kisses her forehead before releasing her. She leans in and kisses his cheek before running toward the hall where Janey from her advanced classes is waving.

§

Tony can’t help but notice the man standing from a similar kneeling position a few feet away. He’s in the tan and blue Marine Corps uniform that’s a fairly common sight in Port Royal but Tony can’t help but note he cuts an especially fine figure in it. He’d pretend it was a professional assessment if there was anyone to catch him at it. As it is Tony lets himself enjoy the sight for a wistful second, well aware that changes in the regs don’t mean a change in the attitudes of those who live under them. Which leaves him all the more surprised when he glances back to find the Marine grinning at him and asking, “First sleep over camp?”

Innocently friendly Tony can do so he smiles back, “That obvious?”

A slight nod, “But he puts on a tough front.”

“He’s a tough kid.”

“Sorry my little princess nearly knocked him on his ass.”

“She certainly seemed enthusiastic.”

The Marine shrugs, “I’m not very good with technology and she loves it. Here she won’t have to re-explain everything five times.”

“I know what you mean.” Tony decides to at least be genuinely friendly, “I’m Tony DiNozzo and the tough kid is Tim.”

“Jethro Gibbs and the Princess is Abby,” He offers his hand.

“Nice to meet you Jethro.”

“Want to grab a coffee and discuss coping with the separation anxiety?”

§

Jethro notices the man in the sharp suit before he drops down to reassure his son but doesn’t acknowledge it until he unsubtly checks Jethro out when he thinks no one is looking.

Jethro knows what a bad idea flirting with this stranger is, on so many fronts, but he can’t seem to stop himself. To the point where he’s asked him out for coffee almost before the kids are in the hands of their temporary guardians.

Tony seems pleased but uncertain at the invitation. An impression that’s confirmed when he rather pointedly asks, “How does your wife deal with it?”

“We lost her and Abby’s older sister in a car crash when Abby was still in diapers.”

“I’m sorry,” Tony offers genuinely. “Tim lost his parents in a home invasion when he was three. He hid in the closet until the police found him. Guess that spoke to me.”

Jethro smiles to acknowledge that he gets the joke, “Did you adopt him or are you just fostering?”

“Adopted. Still can’t get him to call me Dad after eight years but he does vindictively call my dad Grandpa in public so I call it a draw.”

§

Coffee had swiftly become dinner. Tony knows they’re both being terribly indiscrete but can’t bring himself to care. By the time dessert rolls around there’s no denying it’s a date. When they’re walking back to their cars Tony can’t help but comment on it, “Do you always wear your uniform on dates then Jethro?”

Jethro smiles wryly, “Not usually but I don’t do anything I’m ashamed of.”

“I’m glad. Call me later?”

“You can count on it.”

He grins the whole way home and it’s only when Tim’s chatter doesn’t manifest that he realizes it’s the first time in years that he’s truly been home alone.

Kate, his self appointed sassy straight friend, calls at nine.

“How’d it go?”

“Tim worked himself into a bit of a tizzy and I went on a date with a hot Marine.”

“You seriously went right out and picked up some guy?”

“He was dropping his daughter off, we sorta picked each other up.”

“You are such a slut Tony!”

“We went on a date, not to bed. Besides you’re just jealous you old maid.”

“Did you get me pictures?”

Tony laughs, “No. All I had with me was my phone and you know I break out in hives if anyone even calls it a camera.”

“Snob.”

“Professional.”

“What is it this week, new brochures for the management retreat company?”

He makes an affirmative noise, “And some shots of toned butts half way up a rock wall. Tim was suffocating on the fumes of the vapid masses loosing brain cells. I don’t regret giving up the glitz and glamour Kate.”

“No but you could at least be doing some artistic work in addition to paying your bills.”

“You just want me to shoot some girl-porn for you. ‘Man with six pack in repose.’”

“Like you don’t drool over those same pictures.” She sighs dramatically, “Besides I’m stuck here at least another six months. I hate working with family.”

“I thought your sister’s practice was going well?”

“It is but I can’t hand off my patients until she gets her new partner in and he’s still working on his last certification.”

“You’ll live. Besides it’s not like you’d follow me to South   Carolina anyway.”

“I never thought you’d move to be closer to your father but there you are, stranger things have happened.”

“He really is surprisingly good with Tim, and his little tomboy not-a-girlfriend too.”

“She’s still hanging around then?”

“Comes over for dinner at least once a month. I’m not real clear on what they have in common though.”

They talk for another ten minutes before Kate demands photos and says goodnight.


	2. Getting to know you

Jethro manages not to call Tony the first night, though it’s a close thing. He picks the phone up three times.

All the same his mood is much brighter than normal on base the next day. None of his recruits are brave enough to comment but Telson, the land nav instructor, smirks at him as he’s checking the armory inventory at the end of the day.

“Picked up a gal already? I thought you only dropped the princess off last night?” All the other instructors knew Abby, though the recruits rarely saw more than an impression of pigtails.

He doesn’t answer, but then no one would expect him to.

Over the next week he has dinner with Tony three times and they spend at least half an hour on the phone each night.

He feels almost guilty when Abby has to call “Daddy!” to pull his attention from Tony’s bright presence.

Abby is still excitedly explaining all she learned when Tim joins them. Jethro watches him look back and forth between Tony and Abby with confusion writ clear across his features. When Abby’s said her piece and is leaning companionably into his side Jethro offers Tim his hand, “You must be Tim.”

Tim shakes his hand before speaking, “Yes, sir, I am but I don’t think we’ve met.”

Tony laughs, “Tim, this is my friend Jethro and his daughter Abby.” He turns to Abby after a second and offers her his hand, “And I’m Tony by the way.”

At Tim’s wariness they share a look that cancels their dinner plans. Jethro can’t help but feel disappointed.

§

Tony figures they probably won’t share their evening phone date with the kids home so he’s pleasantly surprised when Jethro calls half an hour after the kids’ bed time.

A short time into the conversation Jethro asks, “How’d it go?”

“He informed me it was beyond obvious you’re my boyfriend and that he just doesn’t know how to get a word in edgewise around Abby. I got the impression maybe we’re cramping his style, which is a shame ’cause kiddo didn’t have much to begin with.”

Jethro laughs, “He wouldn’t have made headway with Abbs anyway.”

“You tell her?”

“She called you cute.”

“So we can reschedule dinner?”

“You didn’t think you were getting away that easily, did you?”

“Not on your life.”

§

It takes Tim months to get used to Abby. She’s so enthusiastic about just about everything and he just can’t figure out how to respond to that. Which is a shame, as they’re spending hours on end and whole weekends together almost immediately.

By the time school starts they’re the best of friends. Their old groups of friends are both really confused by it.

Neither of them mentions that they’re essentially step siblings at this point. Tim’s first clue that this might be more than just a slightly resentful thought in his own head is a rather glaring one.

It’s about four months into the school year and about three times a week he has to share his coco puffs with Abby, not that he minds exactly.

He’s called out of class at one o’clock to find Abby worriedly clutching Jethro’s hand. Jethro looks like he might punch something, and given his training and the fact that Tim knows he’s a sniper this is a little worrying.

Abby pulls him into their little circle as Jethro clears his throat, “There’s been an… accident. Tony’s in the hospital.”

“We’re going?” It’s less of a statement than Tim wants it to be.

“We’re going,” Jethro agrees and signs them both out.

At the hospital Tony’s behind a thick pane of glass and Tim feels helpless watching him sleep through it.

§

Abby hangs onto her father tightly, leaving Tim a little privacy as well as protecting her connection to her father. No one else seems to notice her, which any other time would offend her, she is almost twelve after all. Someone she vaguely recognizes as working with Tony shuffles over miserably. “I’m so sorry. We all thought it was from you, a joke you know? That big, clearly stamped on kiss…”

“He would have opened it no matter what if it came to him at the office. I don’t blame any of you, Jimmy.”

The talk becomes more medical than Abby is able to follow when the doctor comes over and she gently disengages from her father and puts an arm around Tim instead.

Tim’s shaking. “It’ll be okay.”

“I know. I’m just scared.”

Abby shrugs, “He’s your dad.” For once Tim doesn’t comment.

§

Jethro holds himself together for the kids’ sake. Even when Tony’s assistant takes them to the cafeteria. His only concession to the absolute terror he feels is his refusal to leave the building and Tim wouldn’t agree to that anyway.

When Jimmy said Tony’d had an accident he’d expected to hear about a fallen light rig, improperly stored props or a fall from a ladder. Not that Tony had inhaled a powder that could have been anthrax.

He hadn’t known that photography was such a risky business.

He startles when a cup of coffee appears in his field of vision and looks up to find Anthony DiNozzo senior looking him over.

Without a word they sit together watching Tony’s fitful rest. The children huddle close to their sides when they return.

§

When he wakes Tony’s eyes seek out Jethro’s and linger for a long moment before shifting over the kids, Jimmy, and surprisingly his father in rapid succession.

The clock reports that the children should be at school, Jethro should be scowling at a roomful of baby Marines- Abby’s term- even his dad should be out chatting up some socialite.

He deliberately focuses all of his attention back on Jethro and asks, “What was it?”

Jethro clears his expression before gently shifting Abby into Senior’s hold and coming closer. Still stuck behind the glass of course, but now with at least a chance of not scaring the kids. “It was a genetically altered form of the plague. Seems someone at Martin & Lester biotech blames you personally for leaving them out of the images in their promotional materials and year end investor summaries. Thankfully it was designed to die after twelve hours and the doc says despite the risk of chronic lung issues you should be ok. The cops got the crazy bitch. She’s in the psych ward now.”

“I stopped working with spoiled models why again?”

“Cause you had a kid to raise and a dream lover to meet.”

Tony tries to laugh and ends up coughing instead. He’s quiet a long moment after, deciding to let Jimmy and the police handle it for now. Jethro’s angry enough as it is without becoming a go-between in this little mess. “What’d you tell them at the base?”

“That my partner was in the hospital and I was leaving to be with him. We were only covering basic tactics today, nothing they need a real sniper to teach.” He glances back at their little family, “And the kids are more than smart enough to survive missing a few classes. We’re where we belong, Tony.”

“Guess I should start house hunting, huh?”

Jethro just seems confused.

“Despite your sunshine and roses attitude I wouldn’t feel safe moving into base housing with you and Abs, and there’s not enough room at the apartment long term.”

Jethro shakes his head, “Only you Tony, would pick _now_.”

“Thought you were keeping it quiet on base. Wouldn’t exactly be able to if we were living together.”

“You and Tim spend days at a time in our house.” Tony just shrugs. Jethro relaxes a little, “I’ll have Jimmy call your guy later.”


	3. Home

In the short term they move into the house on base while Tony recovers. Tim chafes a little at having to sleep on the sofa every night but almost-siblings or not he’s not bunking with Abby. Jimmy turns up at least an hour a day and Tony grumbles at him about being public relations tech not a personal assistant, which everyone including Jimmy scoffs at.

Tim likes Jimmy a lot more than Tony’s old personal assistant, who really was a personal assistant, Jeanne. She always called him Tommy and brought over hideous clothes meant to ‘smarten him up.’

When Tony gets the okay to spend more of his day on his feet then not, but isn’t allowed to return to work, he begins viewing houses with the realtor.

The third Sunday into the search Tony packs them all into Shaun’s SUV and takes them on a tour of four different houses. Tim’s favorite is a little old fashioned, with a separate kitchen and living room, a small basement and three distinctly defined suites upstairs. The thought of not only a bathroom to himself but enough space for his own, private computer is almost more than Tim can stand and he immediately starts trying to sell Abby on his choice.

He can’t read Jethro well enough to tell which way he’s leaning but Tony’s top choices are this one and one where Tim’s only real objection is the bathroom he and Abby would be sharing.

The adults won’t discuss their thoughts until Shaun drops them off.

When they do Tim’s predicted Tony spot on but Jethro is leaning toward Tony’s other choice.

§

Faced with Abby’s hopeful smile, Tim’s logical arguments, and Tony’s mild preference Jethro gives in almost immediately about the house. And he likes their choice for the most part, but the Marine in him objects to the property’s obstructed view of the street and heavily wooded back border.

Tony makes a few calls and within three weeks there are motion sensors a foot of so outside the tree line in the back and just inside the public sidewalk at the front.

When they’re completely settled in he invites a couple of the other instructors over for a Redskins game. Tony’s enough of an avid football fan to not notice for the first half that his concerns about the other Marines seem to be entirely unfounded.

“Kids not around?” Telson asks as the commentators ramble about the strategy being employed.

Jethro shrugs, “Tim’s on his computer upstairs. Abbs is analyzing some ash samples from an unexplained fire in the woods.”

Pulsifer looks impressed, “She’s smart as a whip.”

“Takes after her mom,” Jethro assures them.

Dells weighs in at that, “Never doubted it myself.”

“That’s ’cause you knew Shannon.”

“She was always too smart for you.”

“Definitely don’t have that problem now,” Jethro teases Tony.

“I’m just a pretty face, I know.”

All three of their guests laugh at that.

By the end of the game Tony seems to genuinely like the guys and Jethro feels well and truly at home.

All because the kids wanted to go to computer camp.


End file.
